


Mr. Iggles and White Human

by MizuKitsune10 (Tori10)



Series: The Adventures of Zapdos and Its Tiny Human [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: (Assistant) Professor Willow does not get paid enough for this shit, Gen, Mr. Iggles is actually really terrifying, Spark has a sixth sense for Pokemon eggs, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori10/pseuds/MizuKitsune10
Summary: Wait... It finally hit Zapdos.Tiny Human was holding a hatching egg! That hatchling better be safe after all this, or Zapdos was going to fry White Human, prank be damned! Tiny Human, on the other hand, would just be ignored for the next several weeks. No, it wasn't going easy on Tiny Human. White Human just should have known better than to hand Tiny Human an egg that close to hatching.Or: Zapdos' POV of Chapter 3 of Touko Tai's The Electric SlideUpdated to include linked footnotes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToukoTai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Electric Slide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832485) by [ToukoTai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai). 



> ...Hi?
> 
> I know I said in some comments that I'd have a fic up a couple of weeks after _Red Human, Blue Human, Tiny Human, R Human_ was published ~~last month~~ , but real life hit me like a train and ToukoTai mentioned writing a fic about hatching Mr. Iggles. I figured I'd wait for them. Then I downloaded Mystic Messenger, and my life started revolving around that game and my cell phone.
> 
>  **NOTE:** This is officially the last segment of _The Adventures of Zapdos and its Tiny Human_ which directly correlates to _The Electric Slide_. After this, it's all my brain, and various suggestions readers have given me that I finally get off my lazy butt to write. As always, hover over unfamiliar terms Zapdos uses for translations, or scroll to the end notes. Any dialogue you recognize, and Mr. Iggles, belong to ToukoTai.
> 
> Also, I want to once again thank everyone who's given kudos, commented, or bookmarked this series and its fics. ~~I read all the tags/comments in the bookmarks as well as fic comments, and some of those tags/comments are beautiful~~
> 
> Oh, and there's fanart(!!!!) of _"How Is He an Ace Trainer?"_ that's been submitted to my tumblr! Go check it out! https://mizukitsune10.tumblr.com/post/150358830015/titleggwp-good-game-well-played-im-finally

Zapdos grumpily eyed the room Tiny Human was waiting in for the tenth time in as many minutes. Tiny Human was fidgeting like an uncomfortable nestling [ **1**] again. It did not want to be in this shiny building, but the weird Big White Human [ **2**] had asked Tiny Human to come in, and Tiny Human had.

 

Zapdos figured it was kind of its fault that they were in the shiny building in the first place. ~~Not that it would _ever_ admit that it was at fault. It _was_ a Legendary Pokémon after all.~~

 

* * *

 

**_A few days back..._ **

 

_Zapdos had flown a bit too high, and lost sight of Tiny Human. This was not an uncommon occurrence, but it was annoying. At the very least, they were near the nest [ **3**] Tiny Human lived in; it could be assured that Tiny Human knew how to get back._

_After a few minutes of mindlessly soaring above the clouds, Zapdos heard Tiny Human calling._

_"Fearow!"_

_Following the voice, Zapdos found Tiny Human with a somewhat bigger human—_ _recently mature [ **4**] , if Zapdos had to guess—with white hair and dressed in white, black, and green._

_He looked rather surprised and confused. "That's not a Fearow, kid."_

_Zapdos was impressed that none of his confusion could be heard in the Big White Human's voice. Most other humans needed at_ least _one glare and the shifting of electrified wings to sound that calm._

_"Of course he’s a Fearow," Tiny Human said, hands on his hips. "He’s got the spikey feathers and the beak and everything!"_

_The Big White Human immediately sounded more sure of himself when he replied, "Actually, Fearow feathers are more blocky in construction. It allows for better stamina when airborne."_

_"Yeah, I know Fearow can fly. He does it all the time." Tiny Human said with a blink._

_The Big White Human blinked back. "Did you not just hear a word I just said?"_

_Zapdos figured Tiny Human understood the first part of the Big White Human's words, but not the latter._ _Tiny Human wasn't good with big words._

_"Look kid," Big White Human began._

_"It's Spark," Tiny Human asserted._

_Zapdos narrowed its eyes at the Big White Human. He had_ better _learn Tiny Human's name._ _Even_ Zapdos _knew Tiny Human's name. It just didn't want to use it. ~~It probably never would. Tiny Human would always be Tiny Human.~~_

_The Big White Human adjusted accordingly. "Right, Spark. Would you like to see some really, uh, cool Pokémon?"_

_"Would I?!" Tiny Human's eyes lit up, and Zapdos just_ knew _where Tiny Human's head went._

_"I have a research facility with a lot of rare_ _—_ _"_

_Zapdos_ winked _at the Big White Human in approval. He was playing along with Zapdos' prank, and he barely needed to be threatened!_

_If only all Big Humans [ **5**] were that smart. Then Zapdos wouldn't have to keep threatening Big Humans when Tiny Human wasn't looking.  ~~Zapdos couldn't kid itself. It~~_ ~~enjoyed _it when Big Humans needed to be threatened._~~

_The Big Human spluttered a bit, but recovered quickly. “Pokémon for you to see. All you’d have to do is bring uh, Fearow with you. Since he’s such a **unique** Fearow, I want to do a really quick harmless exam."_

_"Like going to the doctor’s?" Tiny Human asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion._

_Zapdos snickered to itself. Tiny Human_ hated _the Chansey Humans [ **6**] that looked him over every year. They smelled bad and weren't very nice, apparently. ~~Tiny Human had apparently never heard of tough love.~~_

_"Sort of? I just want to take some measurements. I won’t hurt him," the Big Human swore._

 

 _Zapdos grimaced. The Human and other Pokémon‘s tendency to gender themselves was_ weird _. Zapdos didn’t do with that kind of silliness._

_Tiny Human scrunched his nose up, then turned to look at Zapdos. "Well? What do you think?"_

_One the one claw, Tiny Human_ really _wanted to go see these "cool Pokémon." ~~As if there was something cooler than~~_ ~~itself _at this shiny building._~~

_On the other, the Big White Human was a stranger who Zapdos didn't trust. Zapdos had never had_ anyone _try to get closer to itself besides Tiny Human. And if the Big White Human was like the other Big Humans who had intruded on its nest, Zapdos was not inclined to agree._

_Worse comes to worse, Zapdos could always fry the place and the Big White Human. It wasn't like the Big White Human would have anything that could beat it._

_~~Zapdos~~ _ ~~did not _remember the excited look in Tiny Human's eyes. It had_ nothing _to do with its final decision._ Absolutely nothing.~~

_Zapdos shuffled its feathers, creating small sparks of static electricity, and bobbed it head slightly, letting its beak brush against Tiny Human's cheek._

_The boy giggled. “Okay mister, we’re in.”_

_“That’s...that’s it?” The Big White Human looked confused._

 

_Zapdos didn't worry about that. Most people looked confused when Tiny Human and Zapdos made a decision together._

_Tiny Human nodded his head while the Big White Human rubbed his forehead._

_Zapdos figured he was just too confused to question what was going on. It wasn't like Tiny Human and Zapdos were giving him room to ask questions. ~~If Zapdos had its way, there wouldn't be~~_ ~~any _questions._ Especially _of the revealing kind._~~

_“Here,” the Big White Human handed Tiny Human a card. “Have your parents call me to set up a time.”_

_Tiny Human squinted at the card, mouth moving as he read the words. He looked up at the older human in question. “So, you’re a Pokémon Professor?” Tiny Human sounded skeptical._

_The Big White Human looked like he didn’t appreciate the tone in Tiny Human's voice, but he nodded. “Assistant Professor, really.”_

_“Well Mister Ass-is-tant Pro-fes-or, you should really know a Fearow when you see one. You’ll never make professor at this rate.” Tiny Human said matter-of-factly._

_Zapdos snickered as the Big White Human looked like he wanted to smack his head against a nearby tree._

_Tiny Human did that to people._

 

* * *

 

“Ah, kid, there you are.” the Big White poked his head out of the lab entrance.

 

“It’s Spark.” Tiny Human corrected, jumping off the waiting room chair and scrambling over to the lab door.

 

“Yeah, sure.” The Big White Human held the door open, allowing the boy access to the hallway beyond. “You like Pidgey?” He asked semi-hopefully.

 

Spark snorted. “I see a million Pidgey every day. You gotta do better than that.”

 

Zapdos agreed. Pidgey were annoying, always loud and present no matter where Tiny Human and Zapdos went.

 

The Big White Human cast a half annoyed half resigned glance at another door they were walking by. The sound of angry squawking and a pain filled human shriek came from the room beyond.

 

Zapdos bet that was where all their Pidgey were. You wouldn't be able to bribe Zapdos to go into that room unless it was allowed to use its electricity to shut the rowdier ones up.

 

~~Don't even get Zapdos _started_ on actual Fearow (which Tiny Human _still_ had not encountered yet) and Spearow. Those made Zapdos _angry_ rather than annoyed. It was their fault for trying to attack it.~~

 

“Trust me, you haven’t seen a million Pidgey until you’ve worked here,” the Big White Human mumbled under his breath, they reached the end of the corridor and turned down another one, this one much shorter. “We’re going to take your...Fearow’s measurements first. And then I’ll give you a grand tour of the labs.”

 

They reached the correct room. Zapdos immediately noticed that it was full of other Big Humans—those these humans looked marginally more intelligent than the ones who hunted Zapdos down to its previous nest—Zapdos figured there was a high chance of someone blurting its real identity.

 

Zapdos did _not_ want that to happen. It'd only been with Tiny Human for a few months. Zapdos figured that it could keep up the ruse for _years_ , and Zapdos was intent on making that a reality.

 

Tiny Human released an amused Zapdos—and true to its belief—one of the Big Humans gasped and declared, “That’s Zap—”

 

The Big White Human slapped a hand over the Stupid Big Human, who was now on the receiving end of one of Zapdos' Death Glares as it loomed menacingly over its curious, but clueless Tiny Human.

 

Zapdos decided at that moment that White Human was actually pretty okay.

 

Outside of that incident, Zapdos refrained from making a scene as White Human and the other Big Humans took tapes and measured it. Zapdos didn't fidget, nor try to attack the various Big Humans, even when they poked and prodded at it.

 

Tiny Human looked bored, and Zapdos kind of was too, so the sooner this was done, the sooner fun could be had.

 

The only bright side was that the Big Humans kept trying to say something, only for White Human to shut them up. Though even _he_ still looked vaguely confused.

 

~~Ah, confusion and chaos. Its work was done here.~~

 

In a strange moment of whimsy, Zapdos plucked a molting feather from its back to give the Big Humans. Maybe that would stop them from bugging Tiny Human? Only _Zapdos_ got to do that with any sort of regularity!

 

Once the transfer was done, Tiny Human returned it to its Great Ball at the behest of White Human.

 

“Sorry, I’m worried he might upset the other Pokémon.” White Human explained.

 

Tiny Human looked at White Human as if the older human was stupid. “He’s a _Fearow_.” Tiny Human emphasized slowly.

 

Zapdos couldn't help but laugh in its Great Ball. It was always hilarious to see Tiny Human act as if _everyone else_ was stupid for treating Zapdos like... well... Zapdos, and not the Fearow Tiny Human thought it was.

 

“He’s a big Fearow, Spark.” White Human tried. “And we’re going to be seeing some Pokémon that are babies.”

 

“Oooooohhhhh.” Tiny Human's look turned into one of understanding. ~~Apparently, Tiny Human's sire [ **7**] was a "~~ ~~Pokém~~ ~~on breeder," and had apparently told Tiny Human about the behavior of baby~~ ~~Pokém~~ ~~on over dinner.~~

 

Zapdos actually agreed with White Human there. Baby Pokémon didn't deserve to be scared so young.

 

* * *

 

It did not surprise Zapdos that Tiny Human was not impressed with many of the Pokémon.

 

The herd of Tauros received a satisfactory hum.

 

Zapdos wondered if they would be an amusing fight or not.

 

The room of Caterpie and Metapod a thorough glance and appreciative "Cool".

 

Zapdos was reminded that it had not eaten at all since breakfast that day.

 

The tank of Staryu and the single Starmie received the same excited but otherwise unengaged response.

 

Zapdos idly wished it could unleash at least _some_ of its electricity. Not even to attack the Water Pokémon in the tank. It just wanted to release some pent up energy. If some Pokémon ended up fried, well, it wasn't its fault...

 

It wasn’t until the end of the tour—when White Human took Tiny Human by the nursery—that the younger human really showed any enthusiasm.

 

“Wooooooow,” Tiny Human breathed, hands and face pressed up against the glass window. “What are thoooooose?”

 

For some reason, Zapdos snickered to itself, though it did not know why.

 

White Human, meanwhile, rocked back on his heels, a bemused expression on his face. “Those are Pokémon eggs.”

 

Tiny Human pressed his face harder against the glass. “Pokémon eggs? They’re going to hatch into Pokémon?”

 

Zapdos knew _at once_ that Tiny Human was in love with that room. He loved listening to stories about his sire's job as a breeder, and the sight of that many eggs was rather interesting.

 

White Human nodded—remembered the boy couldn’t see him with his face mashed against the observation window—and replied verbally. “That’s right, there are species of baby Pokémon we’re trying to study, so we have to hatch them first.”

 

Spark’s head whipped around so fast Zapdos could swear it almost heard the boy’s neck crack. “I need to go in there.”

 

With an amused snort, White Human ushered him into the room.

 

Zapdos could hear the hum of electricity emanating from the room. It was rather pleasant.

 

“Sometimes we play the sounds of the full grown Pokémon calls,” White Human said, following along behind Tiny Human as the child walked carefully down the rows of incubators.

 

Zapdos was kind of surprised that Tiny Human was walking so quietly and calmly. Tiny Human usually acted as if he were three seconds from bouncing on the walls.

 

Tiny Human's face was stuck in a wide grin as he peered into the different machines containing the eggs and squinted at the ID cards showed that he was just as excited inside the room as outside it. His smile was contagious, and both White Human and Zapdos found themselves smiling, or Zapdos' closest equivalent, at Tiny Human.

 

“This one,” Tiny Human pointed up at a seemingly random egg. “Can I hold it?”

 

White Human handed the boy a pair of thick soft gloves. “Sit over there.” He nudged the child over to a set of big comfortably padded chairs.

 

While Tiny Human climbed up onto the chair, White Human carefully lifted the egg from its padded machine and handed it, slowly and gently into Tiny Human’s lap.

 

“Wooooow,” Tiny Human breathed again. The egg was about the same size as a large stuffed animal Zapdos knew sat on Tiny Human's bed, and it took both of his arms to hold it in his lap. “This. is. Awesome!” He quietly squealed, rubbing his cheek against the smooth plain of the egg’s shell. “It’s so warm!”

 

Zapdos idly wondered what was in the egg. Hopefully, it wouldn't be traumatized by Tiny Human's squeals They got kind of annoying after a while if he didn't stop.

 

“Well it has to be, if we want it to hatch.” White Human said, crouched in front of the chair.

 

“What’s it gonna be?” Tiny Human asked, wide eyes peering over the top of the egg down at White Human. “When it hatches? Is it a Charmander? A Squirtle? Oh! A Bulbasuar!”

 

“Nah, these are Igglybuff eggs,” White Human told Tiny Human.

 

“Igglybuff?”

 

“The baby Pokémon of the Wigglytuff line.”

 

Zapdos knew for a _fact_ that Tiny Human was still kind of lost. Tiny Human had yet to see a Jigglypuff, let alone a Wigglytuff.

 

“The pink ones that sing.” White Human amended.

 

Zapdos thought they were kind of silly. Amusing for sure, but much too prone to abusing Sing.

 

“Ooooooohhhhhh,” Tiny Human nodded in understanding. “They look really squishy.”

 

“The Wigglytuff line is known for having a rubbery body.” White Human agreed.

 

Despite this rubbery body, Zapdos could still manage to fry any Wigglytuff or Jigglypuff that some Stupid Humans[ **8**] tried to use against it.

 

“Good for hugs?”

 

“Yes, very good for hugs.”

 

Tiny Human hummed and leaned his head against the egg. Then suddenly sat back up, blinked at the egg and leaned his head against it again, eyes closed. “I hear knocking.”

 

White Human cocked his head, studying the egg. “Well, that probably means it’s going to—”

 

A large crack appeared around the top of the egg. Tiny Human’s eyes went wide.

 

“Hatch soon.” White Human finished as another crack spiderwebbed out from the first one.

 

Zapdos stared at the egg curiously. It had never seen a Pokémon egg hatch before. It had no nestmates, and most Pokémon at its old nest avoided making their own nests near its roost.

 

“WhaddIdo? WhaddIdo?” Tiny Human shrieked, as a new long crack appeared on the egg.

 

Be quiet, for one, Zapdos thought sardonically. The Igglybuff would probably be more afraid of Tiny Human's screeching than the Big Humans at this rate.

 

“Hold it!” White Human brought his own hands up, just in case Tiny Human dropped the egg, but even with the excitement and surprise, Tiny Human kept a steady hold on the egg.

 

Wait... It finally hit Zapdos.

 

Tiny Human was holding a hatching egg! That hatchling[ **9**] better be safe after all this, or Zapdos was going to _fry_ White Human, prank be damned! ~~Tiny Human, on the other hand, would just be ignored for the next several weeks. No, it _wasn't_ going easy on Tiny Human. White Human just should have known better than to hand Tiny Human an egg _that_ close to hatching.~~

 

It took maybe twenty minutes for the small Igglybuff to push itself out of the egg. It paused every couple of minutes to gather itself for the next push, and Tiny Human refused to let go the entire time.

 

“Nu-uh, Mister Assistant Professor.” Tiny Human said as White Human attempted to take the Igglybuff and the remains of the egg from him. “I wanna be here when he comes out!”

 

“Igglybuff have a much higher rate of being born female, so this will probably be a she and not a he.” White Human said automatically.

 

Tiny Human shook his head. “This one’s a he. I knows it.”

 

Zapdos wondered how right Tiny Human was. It could probably tell if it were released, as female and male Pokémon had different scents, but alas, it was still in its Great Ball.

 

White Human wiped down the Igglybuff—who refused to stop screeching in alarm—and confirmed that it was indeed, a male Igglybuff. He looked surprised at something.

 

Zapdos wasn't surprised that Tiny Human was right. Tiny Human wasn't very... _good_ at learning things, but he had some of the best instincts Zapdos had ever seen in a human.

 

After all, not just _any_ human's instincts would let it relax around _Zapdos_. ~~And look at where Zapdos was now, the glorified babysitter of Tiny Human, and more amused than it had been for decades.~~

 

“Lemme hold him again!” Tiny Human tugged at Willow’s lab coat. “He wants me!”

 

White Human froze, and Zapdos knew that he was putting the pieces together.

 

Tiny Human chose the _one_ egg that hatched not even thirty seconds into his holding it. And the second White Human had taken the Pokémon from Tiny Human up to clean him, the Igglybuff had started screeching. It was _still_ screeching, to Zapdos' slight annoyance. It tried to be courteous enough to give the hatchling some slack.

 

“Okay.” White Human handed the screeching Igglybuff to Tiny Human. Almost immediately the hatchling settled down.

 

Much better.

 

“See?” Tiny Human said, a note of defiance in his tone. “I told you.”

 

White Human rubbed the space between his brows. “Yes, you were right."

 

Big Humans did that a lot around Tiny Human, Zapdos noticed. Especially when Tiny Human was proven right.

 

* * *

 

Zapdos ruffled its feathers back into place once it was released out of its Great Ball.

 

“Look Fearow!” Tiny Human held the tiny Igglybuff up, still securely wrapped in the blanket. “I got an Igglybuff! Imma call him Mister Iggles.”

 

Mr. Iggles? _Mr. Iggles?_ Zapdos did _not_ want to know how Tiny Human came up with that name. If that was an example of Tiny Human's naming abilities, then it got off _lightly_ when it was mistaken for a Fearow.

 

Despite its confusion as to how Tiny Human's brain worked—a common occurrence at this point—Zapdos leaned down to get a better look at Tiny Human's new friend. Zapdos supposed he was to be its friend as well, but it was reserving judgement on that score.

 

~~He was kind of cute, like Tiny Human was when they first met. Not that Zapdos was _ever_ admitting that to any 'mon. It would never live that down.~~

 

Mr. Iggles cheered and waved small paws at Zapdos, inadvertently smacking the much larger Pokémon's beak. Zapdos pulled itself out of Mr. Iggle's reach.

 

It had moxie; Zapdos rather liked that.

 

“We gotta take care of him and make sure he grows up really, really strong. Alright?” Tiny Human told it.

 

Zapdos nodded, careful of its beak. If Mr. Iggles—Arceus, Zapdos hoped it got used to that name soon—was to join itself and Tiny Human, he had to be strong. Zapdos would help.

 

Besides, Zapdos was interested in how a Legendary trained Igglybuff would fare. The results were sure to be hilarious.

 

* * *

 

**_Some years later..._ **

 

“Spark, did you teach your Wigglytuff Giga Impact?” Blanche[ **10**] asked.

 

“Whua?” Tiny Human yanked the pen out of his mouth.

 

Blue Human leaned back out of the spittle zone.

 

Zapdos listened in interestedly. Mr. Iggles—Zapdos had finally become used to the name, though it _still_ questioned how the name came to be—had become very formidable as the years had passed, and it was always amused at the things that occurred around the pink, surprisingly vicious, and often underestimated Pokémon.

 

“No, I didn’t. That would be irresponsible.” Tiny Human protested.

 

Blue Human did not look the least bit impressed.

 

“Then he got into the TM discs and taught himself, because I just saw him use it on a wild Persian.”

 

See? Underestimated. Mr. Iggles was almost as amused as Zapdos was over the whole matter, though its pride often took a hit when it was dismissed so easily.

 

Mr. Iggles got _violent_ when its pride was hurt.

 

Tiny Human’s eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet.

 

“Noooo!” Tiny Human yelled as he dashed outside, dodging Blue Human.

 

“Mister Iggles, overkill is bad! We don’t want to permanently maim the wild Pokémon!”

 

Zapdos snickered to itself in its Great Ball. It couldn't wait to hear how Mr. Iggles had broken into the stack of TMs and taught himself the move.

 

Maybe it would help Zapdos learn Giga Impact?

**Author's Note:**

> Zapdos actually can learn Giga Impact from TMs. I'm imagining some very serious "OH SHIT" faces when/if Zapdos learns the move.  
>   
>  **Zapdos Terminology:**  
>  1 equivalent to human children between the ages of 4 to 9 years [return to text]  
> 2 Professor Willow; Zapdos drops "the Big" from its description the moment it decided it liked Willow [return to text]  
> 3 home [return to text]  
> 4 equivalent to human adults 18 years or older [return to text]  
> 5 adult humans and older Pokémon Trainers [return to text]  
> 6 human doctors and Nurse Joys; in this case, the human doctors [return to text]  
> 7 parent; in the case of humans, this typically refers to the father [return to text]  
> 8 trainers who attempted to capture Zapdos and failed. Zapdos doesn't really respect them. [return to text]  
> 9 a baby in terms of life experience. Equivalent to a newborn to three year old human [return to text]  
> 10 Blanche [return to text]  
>   
> As always, comment if you enjoyed this, if there's room for improvement, or if you have suggestions for the series. ~~Assuming I write every suggestion I've been given so far and ones I've thought of myself, the series will be a minimum of **22** installments. _What._~~


End file.
